Together
by So Electric
Summary: Kristy is involved with a national scandal, so the BSC reunites
1. The Scandal, Always There, and Not Wanti...

"Ms. Thomas…please just answer a few questions."  
  
"Did you or did you not bribe the jury?"  
  
"Ms. Thomas, is it true that you're having a baby with a purple alien?"  
  
I covered my ears against the noise. Whispered something to Jackie.  
  
"No comment." Shouted Jackie.  
  
Jackie was always my favorite baby-sitting charge, who knew he'd become a great publicist and spokesperson as well? I pushed through the crowd, lint gathering on my black business suit. The doors to the limo opened up and I sat, buried my head against the leather. My cell phone rang, sounding loudly. Who could it be? I didn't get any phone calls these days. "Hello?" The voice sounded strangely familiar. "Um yes… this is Kristen Thomas, attorney of law." "Hi Kristy," the voice began. Nobody had called me Kristy since the… eighth grade. Then it all came back to me. Memories of slumber parties, food fights, heart to hearts, dinners at the Pizza Palace… I was so grateful, so grateful to be alive. "This is Mary Anne Spier, you remember me?" "Yes Mary Anne, yes, yes, I remember you. I'll be right there, wherever you are, I'll be right there."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I wrapped the phone cord around my waist, pulling the warm afghan against my bare legs. I never imagined that I would be doing this, but I needed to talk to her, to see what the real story was. So, I'd pored through my old phone books until I'd found the number. And that's when I called her. I hadn't seen her since eighth grade graduation when I had moved away, to California, to be with Dawn and her family. Since then, I'd gone to USC, gotten my degree in psychology and had begun to work a semi-low paying job as a teen counselor, until I could find a good psychological firm. But I'd always followed them, my best friends, my sisters as they grew. I'd watched Kristy become a powerful defense lawyer, watched Stacey set up her expensive boutiques "Stace", watched Jessi dance another and another beautiful ballet with the Dance Theatre of Harlem, I'd watched Claudia set up galleries, watched Mallory write children's books, watched Abby become MVP at the Soccer World Cup, watched Shannon become an ambassador for France, Spain, Nigeria, and Germany, I'd watched Dawn die as a result of drugs and I'd been there for them. Silently, I'd supported, and I'd watched and I'd never said a word. They never tried to contact me, when Logan died, my husband, my soul, they'd never tried to contact me. Never sent a present for little Alma Elaine, not little anymore, now seven or eight; she's the same age as Stacey and Claudia's children. But, I'm not bitter, I miss them, I miss my sisters. Alma and Raven are sisters as Dawn and I were. And Raven is my daughter, because she can't be Dawn's.  
  
  
  
It was so strange to get the call from Mary Anne; she wanted a reunion, with the rest of the BSC. It was so strange. I hadn't seen or talked to her in forever. My husband, Marc, from Jamaica was talking a mile a minute on the phone, and I'd made him get off, because I needed to talk to Mary Anne. I missed her a lot. Celica, my daughter was shopping with my mother and I'd had the house to myself, I had just finished a hectic day at work. But then MA called and I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be with Abby and Jessi and Kristy and the rest. So when she invited us to visit, I'd gone, because I didn't want to be alone. 


	2. Chaos

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in awhile but I think this is pretty good, so read it!  
  
  
  
Jessi and Mallory  
  
  
  
I brushed my hair into a bun quickly and threw on a black leotard, sweats, and some legwarmers. The clock read 10:23 and my dance class started at 10:30. I grabbed a banana and opened the door. Just when I thought I was done, I remembered Mal. Great! I was supposed to wake her up too.  
  
"Mallory! Get up!" I shouted grabbing a yellow sundress dotted with blue flowers (nothing I would ever wear but sooo Mallory). "Right this second! You have a meeting with HarperCollins in exactly 37 minutes!" Mallory groaned and slipped on her glasses. "Mal! I'm supposed to meet Quint at the subway in about two seconds." I sighed and crumpled on the floor. Mallory's eyes opened wide. "What?" she asked. "In 37 minutes? It's gonna take me at least 20 to get to the Bronx and then I have to catch the C train to Brooklyn." She said, popping a piece of toast into the toaster before jumping in the shower.  
  
I searched for an extra leotard, I couldn't find one, it took me 15 minutes to find a clean, white one. "Jess!" Mallory yelled from the shower. "What's burning?" I rushed to the kitchen. There was a small fire where the toaster had been. "Your toast, Mal!" I shouted before panicking. Luckily, I remembered the fire extinguisher. I sprayed it and the fire died down. Mallory emerged from the shower to see what was going on, her long red hair hung limply and her shoulders were covered in beads of water. "Wow." Mal said. I looked at her. "Wow." We both burst out laughing. "Okay, I gotta get dressed." Mal said before heading to her room. I packed my dance bag. We were all dressed and heading out the door when, Ring! Ring! I groaned. "I'll answer it." It was my Mother.  
  
"Jessi dear. Just calling to see how things were." Mallory made a frustrated face and threw her hands up in the air. "Mom, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye." I said hanging up. Mal opened the door when I heard * Ring Ring *. I groaned. Mal sighed. "Don't rush to get the phone." She said sarcastically. I frowned. "Okay, okay I'll get it." Mal said, throwing her hands up into the hair. As soon as she answered the phone, Mallory grinned instantly. "  
  
"Really!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my God. That's so weird, 'cause me and Jess need a break anyway so." She paused. "Yeah we'll be there." I looked at Mal, exasperated. Mal hung up and looked at me straight in the eye. "Jess," she said. "Jess, we're going to Stoneybrook."  
  
  
  
Claudia  
  
  
  
I leaned back, put my feet on the table and opened a brand new Nancy Drew mystery. 'Just like the old days,' I thought, relaxing. I had been working at the gallery all week and was tired to the extreme. I relaxed myself into a peaceful daze of nostalgia.  
  
"Mom!" I groaned and walked to the foot of the stairs, my shoulders slumping. "Yes?" My daughter, Demi Moonstarr stood at the top of the stairs, a look of pleading upon her face.  
  
"Can I go to Margaret's?" she asked. "No," I replied. "Why not?" "Because I said so." "Why not?" I placed a hand on my throbbing headache. "Because you haven't. Oh I don't know! Because I said so dammit. Besides, have you finished your homework?" "No, but Jennifer and Carena are going!" "Why do you have to go?" "Because we have to talk about something!" "You're only eight years old, what do you have to talk about?" "Alex Jackson likes me." I grinned, recalling the cute brown-skinned little boy I'd seen at Demi's class picnic.  
  
"He's cute." I stated. Demi gave me a mischievous smile. "I know, that's what we have to talk about. You know almost everyone in my class likes me. So can I go? Please! I'll clean up my room every week for an entire year, please!"  
  
I returned her impish grin. "Yes."  
  
Demi jumped up and down, obviously pleased.  
  
"After you do your homework."  
  
Demi groaned. "Mom!" yet relented and retreated to her room.  
  
I know this sounds conceited, but Demi really is amazingly gorgeous. She is a mix of Alan's French and my Japanese looks. She has long, black, loosely curled, shiny hair, which contrasts sharply with her porcelain skin and slanted, blue eyes. Yet she has freckles like her dad.  
  
I returned to my bar of chocolate and Nancy Drew and then headed on the computer for a peaceful hour reading the latest celebrity gossip and drinking a cup of tea. I was in the middle of a story about Britney Spears' love triangle with Felix the Cat and Paula Abdul when I came across another story. It was about a New York attorney who had been accused of bribing the jury. The attorney's name was Kristin Thomas. The name sounded familiar, then I gasped. It couldn't be that Kristin Thomas.. Could it? A flashing red light accompanied by a set of chimes came across my screen. It meant I had an e-mail. I opened my mailbox.  
  
From: Mary.Anne.Bruno@stoneybrookhigh.ff.ct  
  
To: KrazyKlaud@oryginalart.chicago.com  
  
Urgent BSC reunion! Please come, at my house.  
  
2243 Alexandra Road. Stoneybrook, CT 00983  
  
-Mary Anne  
  
I grinned. "Demi Moonstarr Gray, get down here right now!" Demi's hair was braided into a single braid and she wore denim jeans and unicorn top. "How would you like to go to Stoneybrook?" I asked her. 


	3. Never

"You are _suffocating_ me!" he screamed, slamming the door. I pulled the door open and followed him.

"Pierre! Get back over here! You make me sick! You make me sick!" I shouted.

He turned on his heel.

"Abby, just get away from me, okay? I can't stand you!"

"I cant stand you either!" I screamed back. "And don't think you're visiting the kids either! It's over, over." I slid down the wall, clutching my heart, realizing that my marriage of six years was finally over. I'd moved to France for him, for Pierre. I couldn't believe it. I went to the bathroom and rinsed my face, watching the red blotches drain from my face. I tied my long curls back in a ponytail before heading in the kids' room. I have three kids, we live in a huge house, but I believe that sharing a room builds character.

The kids were laying in bed, their bedtime is 8:30 and I'm pretty strict about it. They weren't asleep yet, but they were pretty close. I perched on the edge of Simone's bed and ruffled her dark curls. "Salut Simi," I whispered softly. Four year old Simone smiled sweetly at me. Bonjour Maman, je te veux bien." she whispered. Two year old Christopher tackled me. "Mommy!" he shouted. I smiled at him.

"Salut Chris." I settled him on my lap, also making a place on my lap for six year old Thierry. "Guys," I said softly. "Votre père va nous laisser. Mommy et papa avaient combattu. Nous aimons tout le vous beaucoup mais nous ne nous aimons plus. Ok?" Your father is going to leave us. Mommy and Daddy have been fighting. We love all of you very much but we do not love each other anymore. Okay? Simone and Thierry began to cry and Christopher just stared at me sadly. The phone rang. I picked it up. "Kids," I said softly. "We are going on vacation."

It was another boring Sunday. I was stuck in my bedroom eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's and watching I Love Lucy reruns. I sighed. Every weekend was the same. I took the six o'clock train from DC to my home in the suburbs of Virginia, in the exclusive Bridgeton Estates area. 

I would get dressed, then, I would entertain Julia Freudsignen, a German diplomat's daughter. She attended school in DC and to keep relations between the US and Germany good, I would take her to nightclubs or go shopping. 

Julia was a lovely girl, long blonde hair and blue eyes; quite free spirited and loving, she reminded me immensely of my friend Dawn. However, Julia was used to a life of privilege and could occasionally be a spoiled brat. After Julia and I did whatever we were going to do, I headed home and watched Sleepless in Seattle. 

The next morning, I'd get cheesy red roses from my boyfriend, but not really, Brigham Turner. The note always read the same thing, "Shannon, my love. Let's dine at Le Petit Chateau." Brigham is a law school student, his dad's the ex-President and he's very sweet, but frankly I don't plan to marry him. Then, after lunch with Brigham, I'll come home and watch Sleepless in Seattle again. My life is so boring. Nothing out of the ordinary…

I was finishing the last of a pint of Phish Food when the mailman came. Bill, bill, bill, junk, pizza coupon, and a silver envelope. I tore into the envelope. It was an invitation to a BSC Reunion. I fired off a quick note. I would definitely be there.


End file.
